


20 Two Sentence “She-Ra: Princesses of Power” Horror Stories in Rhyme

by Ralte



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Apocalypse, Bows & Arrows, Compost, Dagon - Freeform, Decapitation, Drowning, Grayskull - Freeform, Hair, Hatred, Horror, Horses, Ice, Insanity, Madness, Plants, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Sea, Shapeshifting, Suicide, Teleportation, Unicorns, Virus, Water, corpse, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralte/pseuds/Ralte
Summary: She-Ra, her friends and foes will be see here in 20 eerie stories of harrowing horror. Come in stranger if you dare, come in stranger if you think you can take it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	20 Two Sentence “She-Ra: Princesses of Power” Horror Stories in Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> **Do you like horror, She-Ra and poetry?  
>  Then you are at the right address, come in and enjoy the following short tales.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1.  
She-Ra, the Princess of Power, fighting for the Honor of Grayskull in full  
One day, Grayskull did not feel honored enough by She-Ra and they turned her into a skull.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2.  
Adora had been raised as a child soldier and was one during her teenage years  
The resulting PTSD was the reason she gave in her goodbye letter with many tears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3.  
Glimmer, Queen of Bright Moon, mistress of teleportation.  
She teleported all her friends at once, but they never appeared again in any location.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

4.  
Bow was able to hit anything with his arrows, even on a draw  
Catra learned this as one arrow hit her in the eye, for Queen Angella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5.  
Swift Wind, loyal, boisterous, he was a loyal steed and good at acceleration  
As he flew very high up, he learned that way up there is no air, only suffocation

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

6\. Queen Angella, to rescue Etheria she vanished into an unknown domain  
The experience changed her into a being that didn’t hesitate to bring Etheria only Bane.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7\. The Flora was the domain of Perfuma, her pride and joy the most  
To keep her plants healthy, she turned her friends and foes into compost

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8.  
Mermista, Lady of the Water, loved the sea despite the sarcastic appearing  
Raising the sea level made her supreme and the victims were every land being 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

9.  
Frosta, first time seen serious, second time a hyperactive ball of happy force  
Nobody knew that Frosta’s corpse was laying in an unknown ice gorge

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

10.  
Captain Sea Hawk, there is no adventure too daring for him  
Ramming Dagon with a flaming ship cost him life and limb 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

11.  
Hordak, Leader of the Horde, Conqueror and Warlord, sought to be worthy  
At the end of a long brutal war, his head became She-Ra’s greatest trophy. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

12.  
Catra, consumed by wrath, madness and self-loathing, brought calamity  
Yet she tried to present the destruction of Etheria as a victory

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

13.  
Scorpia, the loveliest, the friendliest and least aggressive in the Horde  
As Catra finally broke her, she broke Catra in two like a gory board

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

14.  
Entrapta, her hair so powerful, long, nimble and she used it smart  
As it got entangled in gears, it tore her skull apart 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

15.  
Kyle, the biggest butt-monkey in the Horde, all made fun of him  
As they all lay dead because he poisoned their food it wasn’t done on a brim

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

16.  
Shadow Weaver, weaving Shadows, to devour the unworthy  
As the shadows finally decided to devour her, they showed no mercy 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

17.  
Madame Razz, being able to see time non-linearly was her specialty  
Seeing how inferno destroyed Etheria a billion times drove her to insanity

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

18.  
Light Hope, her goal was to cleanse the natives from Etheria  
But she got a Virus which was the digital equivalent to Lepra

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

19.  
Double Trouble, tricking, deceiving and disguising were his masteries  
One day, the people had enough and ruptured all his arteries

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

20.  
Horde Prime wanted everything to be himself  
He managed so, which is the scary thing in itself

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> **How did you like those bone-chilling 2 sentence horror stories about She-Ra, her friends and her foes? I came up with the idea to make them rhyme through accident and I liked it.  
>  I hope you enjoyed them as well.**
> 
> **I want to thank ultrabud2 for proof-reading this story, he is the best.**
> 
> **I wish you all a beautiful All Hallows Eve and a good night!  
>  Whatever you may be.**


End file.
